The present invention relates to a tampon applicator and, more particularly, to a preferably short and compact applicator in which the tampon is initially positioned within a plunger and is ejected from the plunger and the plunger is subsequently used for ejecting the tampon from the applicator into the catamenial canal.
Different styles of applicators for introducing catamenial tampons intravaginally are available. Manufacturers of these applicators strive to make applicators simpler, easier to use and at the same time less expensive in order to obtain even minute advantages over competitive devices. A small saving in the manufacture of an applicator can translate into substantial profits in view of the high annual volume of tampon applicators.
The present invention is generally directed to the type of tampon applicators which have an outer, cylindrical barrel which holds an absorbent tampon for being ejected into the catamenial canal. The tampon is ejected by a cylindrical plunger that is positioned behind the tampon in the barrel. The plunger diameter is somewhat smaller than that of the barrel. The plunger slides within the barrel for ejecting the tampon out the front of the barrel. Once the tampon has been ejected, the applicator is withdrawn and discarded.
The present invention is generally directed to the type of applicator which is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,595 to Ring (the '595 patent). The '595 patent provides a shorter length applicator wherein the tampon is disposed within the plunger, permitting almost the entire body of the plunger to be received within the barrel. The resulting applicator is about one-half as long as conventional applicators.
The applicator is readied for use by retracting the plunger to position the plunger behind the tampon. To prevent the tampon from moving rearwardly with the plunger, one or more restraining elements project inward from the barrel, through elongate slots in the plunger, into the interior of the plunger. Thus, retraction of the plunger draws the tampon out of and positions it in front of the plunger. Subsequent forward actuation of the plunger pushes the tampon out of the barrel into the catamenial canal. In addition, the restraining elements limit the rearward movement of the plunger to prevent it from separating from the barrel. The present invention improves upon such retractable applicators.
The applicator of the '595 patent has first and second main embodiments. The first embodiment provides an outer barrel 14 and a single integrally molded restraining element 28 which projects from the rim or ring 20 of barrel 14 and reaches a considerable distance radially inwardly in order to engage the center region of a tampon 16. The restraining element is relatively thick and not easily capable of being flexed against the inner wall surface of barrel 14. The restraining element complicates manufacture of the barrel and makes it more difficult to assemble the plunger in the barrel. Further, the restraining element is unsuitable for being supported on or molded directly from the relatively thin wall of barrel 14. It requires the relatively thick and sturdy rim 20 to support it and this further restricts the ability to locate the restraining element at more suitable and effective locations relative to the barrel.
In place of restraining element 28, the second embodiment of the '595 patent provides a pair of tabs 50, seen in FIG. 5 of the '595 patent. Tabs 50 extend mainly along the wall of barrel 14, instead of projecting into the interior of the plunger Consequently, the tabs may scrape off the outer periphery of the tampon rather than restraining it from moving back with the plunger, particularly if the tampon is held tightly by the plunger. Further, these tabs are complicated and costly to manufacture.
The '595 patent also provides a friction grip on the outer surface of the barrel to prevent the barrel from slipping between the fingers of the user. The restraining element or tabs of the '595 patent do not contribute to improve grasping of the applicator.
Great Britain Pat. No. 684,290 shows two juxtaposed deformations for interlocking a barrel and a plunger of a tampon applicator. The deformations provide a finger abutment.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,645,263 shows, in FIGS. 3-5 thereof, the use of at least one triangular shaped tab 26 to lock a barrel with a plunger. The tabs are formed by a portion of the wall of the outer barrel which is punched inwardly to penetrate through the plunger. The resulting perforations in the wall of the barrel are usable as friction grasping aids for holding the barrel.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,587,717 provides a tongue 12 on the barrel to engage an edge portion of an inner tube which corresponds to the above plunger. A roughened surface 6 provides a finger grip.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,101,713 uses elements 20 as tabs which project into slots 18 of a plunger to prevent it from separating from an outer barrel. Separate restraining elements 32 serve to retain the tampon in place while the plunger is being retracted.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,610 provides a projection 23 on the inner surface of the barrel to act as a stop for a tampon and as a restraining device which engages in a slot 24 of the plunger to prevent its complete retraction from the barrel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,276,881 uses a series of stops and compressible flanges in an inner plunger tube to prevent complete retraction of the plunger and to eject the tampon from the plunger during retraction of the plunger.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,696 issued to the inventor of the '595 patent describes ribs 31 which function as the aforementioned restraining element.
Additional art on the subject matter of the present invention includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,676,773; 4,479,791; 4,273,125; 4,329,991; 4,411,647; 4,498,899; 4,543,086; 4,650,459; 4,726,805; Great Britain Patent Application No. 2,033,754 A; and EPO Publication No. 223,072.
However, while the prior art has recognized the advantages of a compact and short applicator and has provided various embodiments thereof, the inventors herein have conceived further improvements which result in an applicator which is simpler and more easily and economically manufactured.